monsterzillaz_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo De Nile
Cleo De Nile is the daughter of the mummy and girlfriend of Deuce Gorgon. she is bossy and a bit of a diva,but she always has time and space for her ghoul friends. Family Cleo has an older sister called Nefera De Nile, and her farther is called Ramsey De Nile. She tries her best to impress her farther,and she tries to show off a bit too much infront of her big sister. As Nefera tends to mock Cleo most of the time.As Nefera only visits Monster High noun again,mostly only just to mock Cleo and her ghoul friends. Cleo,Nefera and Ramsey are seen in Ghouls Rule when Ramsey's servants park the De Nile's royal egyption carage. As Ramsey is talking to Cleo about how the Normies treated the Monsters earlier on in that day, as Nefeara Cleo's older sister listens smuggly. Nefera then mocks Cleo when Cleo goes to speak to her boyfriend Duece Gorgon and her ghoul friend Frankie Stein . As Ramsey and Nefera both tend to mock Cleo,making fun of Duece. Webisodes and movies apperances New Ghoul @ school = When the new ghoul @ school Frankie Stein is having trouble making ghoul friends and fitting in with all of the other ghouls in the school. Cleo tends to make it harder for Frankie to fit in as Cleo tends to mock Frankie whenever Frankie has a new idea to make her population grow. Cleo and her best ghoul friend Ghoulia Yelps always gets in Frankie's way, as Ghoulia has some feelings for Frankie,but Cleo always stops Ghoulia talking to Frankie. Frankie then starts to have a crush on Duece Gorgon, as Cleo interviews Frankie about giving Frankie a last chance to be on the Fearleading Squad, as Cleo asks Frankie weather she has a boyfriend,and frankie says Duece is her boyfriend,but as Frankie did not know that Duece was Cleo's boyfriend already,Cleo gets mad with Duece and Frankie, as Frankie explains to Cleo that she misunderstood and did not know that Duece was Cleo's boyfriend. Cleo then forgives Duece and Frankie, as Frankie becomes one of the most popular ghouls in Monster High, as Cleo admits to Frankie that Frankie is a brilliant monster to have on the Fearleading Squad and in Monster High. Ghouls Rule = Cleo causes massive trouble as she pretends that Holt Hyde is sending her emails through her ICOFFIN, when he actually was not. Her Farther Ramsey De Nile fources her to break up with Duece Gorgon,she wants more attention that even Duece gave Cleo. At the end of Ghouls Rule she begins to be a girlfriend to Duece again. Escape From Skull Shores = Cleo goes onto a trip to Skull Shores as the island owner and the tikis give Frankie Stein all of the attention on the island. As Cleo hates the fact she is not being treated royally with attention. As she has to sleep in a hammock and carry her own luggage, as she moans about Frankie's attention from the island beast. Fright On! = Cleo helps her ghoul friends stop the war between the vampires and the werewolfs. Friday Night Frights = Cleo attends the girl scream team,but when Operetta joins the girl scream team, Cleo goes out of the girl scream team,because she does not like Operetta that much. Cleo still thinks just because she left the girl scream team,she still thinks she will get all the attention from the audiance. Classic Monster Cleo De Nile is the daughter of The Mummy, as the mummy is very royal, this makes Cleo very bossy and high selfasteam. Artwork Gallery and Dolls Cleo.jpg cleo0.jpg|Dawn of the dance Artwork. 209PIX02.jpg Images (38).jpg Images (37).jpg Images (36).jpg Images (35).jpg Images (34).jpg